Drabbles
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: Drabbles that have been requested on my tumblr. Mostly Elejah and Klaroline.
1. Drunken Confessions

**Prompt: **Human Elena goes to The Grill and finds a very drunken Elijah.

Elena was tired of the Salvatores fighting over her. There was Stefan, who had ignored her for how many months while he was away with Klaus. He was still not back to his old self and was treating her like she was completely incompetent and pathetic. And there was Damon, who would do virtually anything to keep her safe, including take away her free will. She was done with both of them - for tonight, anyway. She felt something for both of them despite everything they'd put her through, but she was not in a place where she could make a decision. She cared too deeply for both of them to choose, but she knew she couldn't keep leading them along. Sooner or later, she was going to have to choose.

But for tonight, she was going to go to The Grill for some much needed relaxation. She walked inside and was shocked to see Elijah sitting at the bar looking positively wasted. His suit jacket was wrinkled and hanging off one shoulder. His hair was disheveled and there was five o'clock shadow on his chin. Elena watched curiously as he downed another glass of alcohol. The haunted look in his eyes showed Elena that there was something troubling him. A split-second decision caused her to walk up to the bar and seat herself on the barstool next to Elijah.

Elijah looked up and his eyes widened comically when he realized who was next to him.

"Elena!" he said, shocked.

"Hi, Elijah," she said, smiling in amusement at his disconcerted state. "You okay?"

Elijah laughed bitterly. "I've been better. What brings you here tonight with neither Salvatore on your arm?"

Elena gave him a playful glare. "I needed a break from their drama. I'm tired of them fighting over me. So why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Elijah let out another chuckle. "Given what you've just said, it's best that I keep my troubles to myself, Elena."

Elena said nothing in response. She ordered herself a drink while pondering confusedly over Elijah's words. She had an inkling as to what he meant, and after Caroline had told her what she thought about the matter countless times, her assumptions were confirmed. Caroline had told her over and over again that she thought Elijah had feelings for her, but Elena was extremely reluctant to believe it. But with what he'd just said …

"Elijah," she said after taking a sip of her drink, "please tell me what's bothering you."

Elijah sighed heavily. The sigh alerted her to how jaded and weary Elijah really was. "Elena, I know I'm drunk, but believe when I say I love you. I knew from the moment you began negotiating with me at our first meeting that you were entirely different from Tatia and Katerina. You're a one-of-a-kind and I told myself I wouldn't interfere with your life, knowing all that you have on your plate. So, I've said my piece. Now tell me what you're thinking."

"Elijah … I - I don't know what to say. Your honor and nobility is something I've admired for a long time, but I've never really …" As Elena rambled on, Elijah placed a large bill on the bar and set his glass on top of it. He stood up and smoothed his jacket.

"Good night, Elena. It was nice talking to you."

Elena could sense the hurt in his voice, see it in his eyes. She was lying to herself and she knew it.

"Elijah, wait," she said, jumping off her chair and rushing over to Elijah, who was almost out the door.

She moved to block his way and pressed her lips to his. It took a moment for him to register her movements, but when he did, his lips began moving in tandem with hers.

For a night that Elijah had only expected to be filled with alcohol and brooding, things were turning out very well.


	2. Compulsion

**Prompt: **Caroline goes to Klaus for some help to become a better vampire. Not with killing, but compulsion and the mind/dream thing.

"Caroline!" Klaus said cheerily from his chair by the roaring fire. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can you cut the crap?" spat Caroline. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had no choice. Stefan was off Elena-longing and Damon would give her an extremely hard time if she asked him for help. Klaus was her last option, and her most eager one. She knew he would be thrilled and smug when she showed up to ask him for help with compulsion. "I need your help, and it would be great if you could do your best to _not _irritate me."

Klaus scoffed, feigning hurt. "I'm shocked you think so low of me, Caroline. You haven't even told me what you need help with, love."

Caroline sighed. Her pride was going to be severely wounded after this, she could tell. "I can't get the hang of compulsion. It's like it wears off after a while, and then of course there's the complications that come with that … And anyway, I was wondering if you could show me how to get the compulsion to stick."

Klaus, smiling widely, beckoned Caroline over. She moved across the expansive Mikaelson living room and seated herself on the couch next to Klaus's chair. "Leah!" he called, and a short, brunette woman came through the door. "Hello, love. I would be very appreciative," Klaus said smoothly, "if you could assist Caroline and me."

Leah smiled. Caroline knew that she was one of Rebekah's heavily-compelled playthings and that she was here to be taken advantage of for her training.

"So do you just keep humans roaming around here for amusement?" Caroline asked irritably.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, love. I was under the impression you needed some help."

Caroline let out an angry huff. "Fine. You're right."

Klaus smiled, satisfied. "Now watch and listen. It's all in your mind, Caroline. You've got to mean the words." Klaus took Leah's chin in his hand, their eyes meeting. "Leah, I want you to go shut the door and come right back and sit next to Caroline. Do you understand?"

Leah nodded, her eyes sliding out of focus. "I understand." She got up and closed the door to the living room and came back to sit on the sofa.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Klaus asked, an obvious challenge in his words.

"Yes," said Caroline cockily. She turned to face Leah. "Leah, I want you to get up and slap Klaus across the face. Do you understand me?"

"I understand," said Leah foggily. Klaus was laughing, ignoring Leah as she moved to smack him. Her hand connected with his cheek, and his head didn't move an inch. She sat back down next to Caroline.

"Well played, love," Klaus laughed, winking at Caroline.


	3. Call Me, Maybe?

**Prompt: **Klaus sees Caroline at The Grill and decides to ask her out, but before he gets to her, a group of guys surround her. Klaus is jealous and decides to cut in as her "boyfriend". He kisses her passionately to show the others that Caroline is his and his only.

Caroline saw Klaus eyeing her from across The Grill, and she couldn't help but keep glancing back to him. She had come with Elena, but she had bailed early on in the night, leaving Caroline by herself. Not that she was alone for long. There were always guys approaching her, asking if they could buy her a drink, blah, blah, blah. She had been wondering when Klaus was going to make his move when he got up from his seat and headed in her direction. Before Klaus could make his way across The Grill, four guys encircled Caroline's table. She knew them all from school, but she'd only talked to one of them, and she didn't even know his name.

Klaus saw the four boys surround Caroline and rage swept through him. He liked to think that Caroline belonged to him, as irrational as it was, and seeing her laughing openly at whatever mindless jokes the boys were spouting struck a vein. He stopped dead in the middle of The Grill and watched her make inane conversation with them, watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, watched as she flirted with her eyes. He grew more and more frustrated with himself for not going to her sooner. Now he'd lost his chance … or had he?

Caroline was in the middle of a boring conversation with the boys when Klaus pushed through them, nearly throwing one of their chairs across the restaurant. He ignored the outraged cries of the boys and pulled Caroline out of her seat, pressing her body against his and brought his lips to hers. She gasped into his mouth, taken completely off guard, as he kissed her with reckless abandon. The boys muttered irritably and stalked away, watching as Klaus continued kissing Caroline. Finally, he released her swollen mouth and they both caught their breath.

Klaus stepped away, thoroughly pleased with himself. As he walked out the back door of The Grill, leaving Caroline standing there breathlessly, he yelled over his shoulder, "Call me!"


	4. Kitchen Catastrophe

**Prompt: **Elena finds Elijah trying to make supper for her, but he ends up making a mess of the kitchen. (They are married.)

Elena had told Elijah she was going out for a drink with Caroline when she finished work, so when she came home, she wasn't very surprised to find him in the kitchen, preparing supper. But that alone was enough to give her cause for worry. He was entirely unskilled in the kitchen, but Elena had been showing him how to cook simple things. When she stepped inside the room, she saw multiple of her own recipe books strewn about the counter, covered in all matter of liquids, solids, and some questionable substances.

"Elijah?" she said hesitantly, watching as he quickly stirred some sort of sauce.

"Evening, love," he said serenely, throwing a loving smile over his shoulder.

Elena sat at the kitchen island, watching him in confusion and interest.

"How was your day?" he asked, slicing several potatoes into quarters and throwing them in the mixer.

"Good … but, Elijah, what are you doing?"

"Making supper," he said simply.

"And what is it that you're making?"

"Mashed potatoes and fettuccine alfredo."

Elijah bit back a laugh. "Interesting combination. Sounds good, though. But you might want to try stirring the noodles."

"I know that," muttered Elijah, moving over to the stove and trying to scrape the noodles from the bottom of the pot.

Elena moved over to Elijah and took the wooden spoon from his hand. "Why don't we just order a pizza?"


	5. I've Been Waiting

**Prompt: **Klaus is extremely drunk and somehow decides to walk to Caroline's house. He breaks down and confesses that he genuinely loves her and asks her why she doesn't love him. Caroline sees this and feels bad for hiding her feelings. She takes care of him and next morning Klaus is embarrassed. Rest is up to you.

Klaus had been downing drink after drink for the entire night. Elijah sat in a chair near the fire, reading _Candide _by Voltaire for what was probably the hundredth time. He glanced up occasionally at his younger brother as he steadily became more and more inebriated. It was a good thing an alcohol overdose couldn't kill vampires because Elijah watched as Klaus finished his third bottle of what poison he'd chosen for the night. Klaus slammed the empty bottle down on the end table next to him and stood, swaying dangerously.

"I'm going out," slurred Klaus, stumbling toward the door.

"Don't come crying to me when you do something you'll regret," Elijah called after his brother, not bothering to look up from his book. As Klaus stepped outside, he gave Elijah a thumbs-up, his hand the only part of him left in the house.

Elijah laughed to himself, turning the page. He was definitely off to do something stupid.

Klaus ghosted drunkenly through the streets of Mystic Falls, occasionally running into a wall. Finally, he arrived at his intended destination. He went around to the side of the house and knocked on the window there. Caroline's face appeared as the drapes were pulled back. Worry and annoyance were pulled Klaus inside. She sat him on her bed with difficulty, as his drunken body was more like Jell-O than actual substance.

Caroline stood in front of her window, hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus smiled up at her, dazed.

"Are you _drunk?_" she asked incredulously, thanking her lucky stars that her mother was patrolling tonight.

Klaus brought a finger to his lips, signaling Caroline to be silent. He patted the open space of bed next to him. Caroline sat begrudgingly, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"What do you want, Klaus?" she asked, exasperated. "I'm tired."

"Caroline, I know you think of me as that nasty hybrid that wants to kill everyone, but when I look at you, I see light, I see beauty, I see strength. I haven't felt what I feel for you in nearly a millennium. I love you, Caroline. I would never hurt you, nor would I ever let harm come to you at the hands of another. What is it about me that you find so repulsive?"

Caroline sighed, wishing she didn't have to delve into this tonight. At the same time, she felt terrible. Klaus was being completely genuine, and she'd spent weeks lying to herself and to him. And here he was, sitting on her bed, drunk as a skunk, and baring his soul to her.

"I don't find you repulsive, Klaus," she admitted. "But can we please talk about this when I'm awake and you're sober? If you need to, you can stay here."

Klaus nodded. He fell backwards onto the bed, passed out. Caroline growled in frustration as she wriggled under her covers, her feet hitting Klaus's body. At least she'd put him at the foot of the bed.

* * *

Caroline woke before Klaus, who was snoring to beat the band. Caroline went into her bathroom to freshen up and when she came back out, Klaus was sitting up, rubbing his head.

"Hungover much?" chuckled Caroline, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Just a little. I still know what I said last night, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"I came over to your house in the middle of the night, drunk as I've ever been, and professed my love for you. Forgive if I'm a little embarrassed."

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Caroline said simply, watching Klaus's as understanding dawned on his face. It was quite comical how his expression lifted, going from embarrassment to questioning to excitement.

"Caroline –"

Before Klaus could say anything further, Caroline pressed her lips to his. His mouth was slower than his mind, and by the time he'd registered what she was doing, her tongue had found its way into his mouth. Klaus's hand traveled down to the small of Caroline's back and pulled her closer to him. When they broke away for breath, Klaus tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind her hear, his hands resting on the sides of her face.

"I've waited so long for this."


	6. Or Is This Just Madness?

**Prompt: **In the woods,Tyler and Klaus are fighting to the death over who gets to be with Caroline. Caroline gets a branch off a tree that is sharp enough to be a stake. She says that if they don't stop fighting she'll kill herself with the stake. Klaus automatically stops but Tyler takes the opportunity to really hurt Klaus. Tyler runs off. Caroline comforts Klaus and she realizes Klaus is the one who loves her the most since he stopped fighting straightaway when she threatened to kill herself.

Caroline watched in distress as Tyler and Klaus tore around the clearing, snapping at each other, crashing into trees and making depressions in the forest floor. They were moving incredibly quickly, almost too fast for Caroline to keep track of.

"_Stay – away – from – her!" _Tyler snarled, dodging a blow from Klaus with each word.

"_In your dreams!" _growled Klaus, one of his punches finally connecting with Tyler's jaw, sending him flying halfway across the clearing and into a tree.

"Stop it! Both of you!" screamed Caroline, but both men ignored her and continued their deadly game. Caroline knew what she had to do. She went to the nearest tree and tore a sliver from one of the thicker branches. It was the perfect size for a stake. "If the two of you don't stop, I'll stake myself!" Caroline called, branch in hand.

Klaus ceased movement immediately, his eyes snapping up to stare at Caroline in utter horror. Tyler, on the other hand, grabbed a branch from the ground that had broken off when he flew into a tree. Before Klaus could react, Tyler drove it into his heart.

"Tyler, no!" Caroline screamed.

Tyler looked up at Caroline's shocked, hurt expression. He ran from the clearing without a further word or glance at Caroline. She hurried over to Klaus, getting to him in less than a second. His skin was already greying, veins already becoming prominent.

"No, Klaus," said Caroline frantically, yanking the branch from his chest. "You _cannot _die." Her hands were skittering across his chest, trying to find a way to revive him.

Suddenly, Klaus sat up, gasping, his color returning.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried, her hands framing his face as he caught his breath. "Tyler staked you! How are you alive?"

"Regular wood doesn't kill us, love. Only a silver dagger with white oak ash on it can."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Klaus. I thought . . . I thought you were dead."

It was in that moment that Caroline realized where her heart truly belonged.


	7. I Will Follow Him

**Prompt: **Damon leaves town after Elena chooses Stefan, and Katherine keeps showing up in every bar he goes to. Damon isn't happy. Katherine doesn't care. The ending is up to you.

It had been a month since Damon had left the hellish town known as Mystic Falls. It had been a month since he'd seen Elena, the one thing he thought he couldn't live without. It had been a month since he'd spoken to his brother. It had been a month since Damon had felt anything. When Ric died and Damon knew that Elena was gone, he'd shut the switch off on his emotions. Now, everything was numb. Everything, except that part of him who felt anger every time he saw her face looming in the corner of the bar he'd chosen for the night. Of course, he knew better than to think it was Elena. Katherine was always there, always reminding him of his defeat.

It was on one particular night, not altogether different from every night during the past month, that Katherine finally slid into the open seat next to Damon and ordered a drink. Damon set his glass of bourbon down and turned his head slowly to look at the woman who'd taken so much from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, exhaustion coloring his tone.

"Getting drunk just like everyone else in this bar, Damon," she said as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There are at least four other bars in this town. I have a hard time believing you chose this one by chance," muttered Damon, taking a swig from his glass. He wasn't nearly drunk enough for this.

"What's wrong with wanting to catch up with my favorite Salvatore?" Katherine asked, feigning hurt.

Damon laughed bitterly. "Favorite Salvatore, huh? I haven't seen Saint Stefan in a month."

Katherine rolled her eyes as the bartender handed her a glass. She took it and held it in the air. "A toast," she declared. "To reuniting."

Damon ignored her, downed the rest of his drink, deposited a large bill on the bar, and stood. "Goodnight, Katherine."

Two weeks later, Damon found himself in yet another bar, this time halfway across the country. He'd been extra-stealthy, operating on Defcon 9 for fear of Katherine trailing him. He'd seen neither hide nor hair of her for two weeks, and he preferred to keep it that way. After all, seeing her face brought up unpleasant and unwanted memories of Elena.

"What can I get for you?" asked the bartender, setting a napkin in front of Damon.

"Bourbon," he answered in a monotone voice.

"I think you'll need something a little stronger than that," came a voice from behind him. He recognized immediately, of course, and cringed.

"Don't you have other lives that need ruining elsewhere?" Damon asked, exasperated.

"On the contrary, Damon, I'm here to cheer you up."

Damon laughed, amused by her words. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that? I'm a lost cause, Katherine."

Katherine's fingers snaked down to Damon's thigh. She raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"I'll pay the tab," Damon muttered.


	8. Letters From The Doomed

**Prompt: **Human Elena leaves a letter for Elijah confessing her love for him. When Elijah goes to her, he finds her dead at the hands of Rebekah.

Elijah walked into his bedroom, his own, private sanctuary, free of interruptions. It was a place where he could do whatever he pleased without being under the scrutiny of his family or the residents of Mystic Falls. He saw the way they all watched him - intense stares, curious glances, even flirtatious winks. But none of them held an ounce of interest for him. Except the eyes of one teenaged girl whose life had been ruined by creatures of his very nature. She'd been positively consumed by the supernatural and whatever semblance of a normal life she'd once possessed was long gone. She was do far in that Elijah knew she had no hope of getting out. Not when she had a Salvatore on each arm. She was where his thoughts had once again drifted when he noticed the envelope lying on his bed. He didn't recognize the writing on the front, the writing that addressed it to him. Curiosity had wrapped its clutches around him and he stepped forward and picked up the envelope. There was no other writing on it apart from his name and he proceeded to tear it open. Enclosed was a letter. A letter that he couldn't believe he had received, let alone reading. "Elijah," it read, "if there's anything that I've learned from you, it's that honesty is a policy that everyone should live by. Since I met you, it's something that I've been striving for, but have been failing miserably at. I've been thinking, though, and I believe I have one more try left in me. So, Elijah, I say this with the utmost honesty. I think I'm in love with you. Wow. This is so much easier to write out than to say it to you, face-to-face. Still, I feel so vulnerable. I don't know what I expect from you. I have no idea if my feelings for you are reciprocated or if this has caught you off guard. Either way, I can truthfully say that I'm glad I told you. It's as if an incredible weight has been lifted off my chest. Always and forever,Elena."At some point, Elijah had lowered himself onto the bed, his knees weak. This wasn't real. Any moment, he was going to wake up. He waited for a few minutes, but nothing changed. This letter in his hands was real. Elena loved him. She loved him like he loved her. He had never expected this. He had resigned himself to the fact that his dreams would never come to fruition, that Elena would end up choosing one of the Salvatores, that she would never love him. But she did. Rising suddenly, Elijah flew down the stairs and out of the empty house. He reached Elena's house faster than he'd ever thought possible. He knocked on the door to be greeted by Stefan - big surprise. He looked different somehow. "I need to speak to Elena," Elijah said, clearing his throat. Stefan just looked at Elijah, pity evident in his sorrowful expression. "You don't even know yet," Stefan whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "Don't know what?" Elijah asked warily. "Rebekah happened," came a voice from behind Stefan. "Your blonde bitch of a sister killed Elena."Elijah blanched. "What are you talking about?" Damon stepped forward. He looked worse than Stefan. "Elena is dead."Elijah felt as if the world had stopped turning. His head was foggy and everything became surreal. His own sister had killed the woman he loved. But at the moment, he was too numb to feel angry. That would come later. He heard himself speak, but didn't quite register what he was saying. "Can I see her?"Stefan stepped back, and Damon looked too tired to fight and just nodded toward the stairs. Elijah climbed them slowly and opened the door to the room he knew to be Elena's. She was laying on her bed, still as beautiful in death as she was living. Elijah moved to edge of her bed and sat. He stroked her hair, tucking a loose piece behind her ear. "Elena," he breathed. "You had so much life ahead of you. So young, so beautiful. So full of compassion and love. And I never got to tell you that I love you too."And it was then that she sat up, gasping for breath.


	9. Bat x Kol x Jeremy

_Kol, Jeremy, and Bat are sitting in their dimly-lit family room, the fire casting an ethereal glow on their faces. Jeremy watches with jealousy as Kol slides a little closer to Bat. Deciding to take a break for a moment, Jeremy heads to the kitchen for some water. When he comes back, he finds Kol and Bat snuggling._

_"I knew there was something between you!" cries Jeremy._

_"This isn't what it looks like!" Kol answers, pushing Bat away quickly._

_"Oh really?" Jeremy spits, crossing his arms in outrage. He turns to Bat. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_An awkward silence ensues as Kol looks from Bat to Jeremy._

_"Your silence says it all," murmurs Jeremy and stalks out of the house._

* * *

**A/N: **So, I was having a conversation with someone on tumblr about the epic OT3 of Bat x Kol x Jeremy, and I wrote this in response. I know it's incredibly tiny, but there you have it. Enjoy XD


	10. Family Game Night

**Prompt: **Caroline/Originals bonding fluff.

* * *

Caroline's phone buzzed in her pocket and she grinned when she saw the name on the caller ID. She pressed 'accept' and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello love." She was greeted by Klaus's thick British accent that made an electric shiver travel up and down her spine.

"Hi, Nik," she beamed. "What's up?"

"I was hoping you might join me for Family Game Night," Klaus purred over the phone.

Caroline stammered out her response. "Er, well, Family Game Night would imply your _family _being there . . ."

"Yes," Klaus replied, trying not to laugh at Caroline's uneasiness. "If you don't want to come, love, you don't have to."

Caroline sighed. "I'll be there at seven."

* * *

_7:00PM_

Caroline knocked on the door of the Mikaelson mansion and was pleased to find Klaus as it opened. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Suddenly, someone in the doorway cleared their throat.

"If you two are done sucking each other's faces out, we'd like to start playing Monopoly."

Caroline felt like if she could have, she would have blushed scarlet.

"We'll be there in a minute, Kol," Klaus growled, irritated at the interruption.

As Kol stalked back into the living room, Klaus placed his hands on Caroline's hips and pulled her close to him.

Before Klaus could kiss her again, Caroline spoke up. "You're sure this is a good idea?"

"Brilliant idea," he answered.

* * *

_7:30PM_

"You lying cheat!" snarled Rebekah, knocking a little red hotel off of Kol's property. "You didn't even have one house on there!"

Caroline, Elijah, and Klaus were all laughing, while Kol was threatening Rebekah's life for the fourth time that evening and Finn was pinching the bridge of his nose and rolling his eyes.

"Oh, get over yourself, Bekah," Kol drawled, picking up the dice and shaking them with supposed skill. "_Boardwalk!" _he cried, pumping his fist up and down.

"Kol, you have fifty dollars," Klaus laughed. "Even if you mortgaged all your properties, you wouldn't be able to afford it!"

Kol looked at Klaus incredulously and back to his properties. He realized shortly that Klaus was right. "Damn it!" He threw the cards onto the floor and leaned back into the couch, his arms crossed.

It was Caroline's turn now. She shook the dice, feeling the Originals' eyes on her every movement. Klaus's hand on the small of her back was reassuring, but not completely. She landed on B&O Railroad and decided to purchase it.

* * *

_8:45PM_

Elijah shook the dice and landed on the coveted, and still available, Boardwalk. He had wads of Monopoly money and smirked at Kol as he gave the money to Finn, the banker, who in turn handed Elijah his new property.

"_Are you joking?!" _Kol screamed, flipping the board up and across the room, sending houses and hotels all over the living room. "You're a damned dirty cheater!"

Elijah simply shook his head, still smirking, pleased with himself.

* * *

_9:00PM_

Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, and Caroline had finished picking up all the green and red pieces they could find, but the Mikaelsons felt certain they'd be finding them for days. They all sat on the couches in the room – Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn on one, and Klaus and Caroline cuddling on another.

Feeling brave, Caroline spoke up.

"So, who won?"

A cry was heard from upstairs. "_ME!"_


	11. Jealous Klaus

**Prompt: **Jealous Klaus.

**A/N: **This should have gotten done a long time ago, and my deepest apologies to queenofklaroline! I'm working on the Klaroline/Elejah double date next!

**A/N 2: **There'll be a time doesn't stand still anymore update very soon as well, so keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

Caroline leaned on Tyler's shoulder, threading her arm through his as they talked with Elena and Bonnie. They'd run into each other at The Grill and decided to sit together and catch up. They hadn't had much time to hang out lately, what with the Original Family threatening their very existence. It was great, for one night, to just be able to relax and forget about everything else that was going on. Half an hour later, Elena stood, scooting her way out of the booth.

"I think I'm gonna get going. Stefan's waiting for me at home . . . . He wants to _talk._"

"Talk? About what? How he almost drove you off Wickery Bridge or how he abandoned you for the Original asshole?" Caroline asked brashly.

Elena's eyes widened slightly, and her tone was reproaching. "Caroline!"

"What?" she asked innocently, but Elena's expression did not waver. "Sorry," Caroline sighed. "But you can't just threaten my best friend's life and get away with it!"

"We're just talking, Care. It'll be fine. I'll let you know how it went tomorrow," said Elena, waving over her shoulder as she left The Grill.

Caroline nuzzled closer to Tyler, who placed his arm around her.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "Well, I guess that's my cue!"

Caroline giggled. "Bye, Bonnie!"

"See ya, Bonnie," said Tyler, waiting until Bonnie was gone to kiss Caroline on the lips.

She responded to the kiss with enthusiasm, her body growing heated with desire. She looked up at Tyler through her thick lashes, and he knew it was time to leave. He planted one last kiss on the top of Caroline's head before heading to the bar to pay the bill. It was almost closing time and the line was quite long, so Caroline began fiddling with her phone, having nothing better to do.

Suddenly, someone slipped into the seat across from her. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"What do you want, Klaus?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I simply came over for a conversation, Caroline – that is, unless you're too busy making public displays of affection with my favorite hybrid." His tone was bitter and sarcastic, and it immediately clued Caroline in as to why he was so peeved.

"Oh my god!" she giggled, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "You're _jealous!" _She couldn't help but laugh at Klaus's poor attempt at bravado.

"I am _not _jealous of someone who's not even a fraction of my age, who's not seen close to the amount of the world I've seen, who so obviously doesn't realize what he has sitting right in front of him."

"Klaus," Caroline muttered, blushing.

He leaned back against his seat. "What? Do my words ring true, Caroline? Is it the honesty about them that makes you so uncomfortable?"

"Please, stop," Caroline begged, not wanting to feel the things she was feeling.

Without warning, Tyler's hand clapped Klaus's shoulder. There was a smile on his face, but it did not reach his eyes, which were cold. After a moment, his brown eyes broke away from Klaus's to Caroline's blue ones. "You ready, Care?"

She nodded, slipped the straps of her purse over her shoulder. She walked out of The Grill, hand-in-hand with Tyler, but she couldn't help but look over her shoulder.


	12. Elejah & Klaroline Double Date

**Prompt: **Klaroline/Elejah double date.

**A/N: **Again, this one took far too long to do, and I, again, apologize to queenofklaroline and thank her for being so patient! I hope you enjoy, because this one is going to be a bit angst-y!

* * *

"_Please, _Elijah? _Please?_" Caroline begs, prepared to get on her knees and kiss Elijah's feet.

"Caroline," Elijah sighs, still hesitant to entertain Caroline's – and I quote – genius idea.

"Elijah!" she moans, "please! It's just one night and I want to show Elena that Klaus isn't as bad as she thinks he is!"

Elijah runs a hand down his face, sighing deeply and feeling his resolve weakening. He doesn't like that Elena and her best friend are fighting, but he totally understands _why _they are. Why _should _Elena be okay with Caroline dating Klaus? Klaus, who's done so much to tear Elena's life and family apart, is the last person Elena would want her best friend falling in love with.

But at the same time, part of him wants the two girls to repair their broken relationship. Truly, he'd loved watching the girls bicker back and forth like children and, at the same time, remaining the best of friends through thick and thin. He knows Elena's hurt by Caroline's choice to date Klaus, but he can tell she misses the blonde.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," Elijah acquiesces, shaking his head as he looks at Caroline.

"Thank you, Elijah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cries, throwing her arms around the eldest Original brother. He pats her back lightly, awkwardly.

She runs back into the house and Elijah vaguely wonders what he's just gotten himself into.

* * *

"Elijah! How could you agree to that? I _refuse _to speak to Caroline!" Elena cries, flopping down onto their bed and pulling a pillow into her lap, nearly ripping it in half.

"Elena, Caroline cares about you, and she wants to repair your friendship," Elijah says, sitting on the bed next to her and running his hand through her long, soft hair.

"How can you take her side after everything Klaus has done to me?" Elena asks, whipping her head to face him.

"I'm not taking her side, Elena. I just want you to be happy, and Caroline is a part of that happiness. Now, come here."

He pulls her into his arms and she lays her head against his chest. Curse him and his love for her. It's in his arms that she breaks down for the first time since Caroline began dating Klaus. She sobs softly into his shirt and his arms hold her tighter as he whispers reassuring words into her hair. She doesn't want to fight with Caroline anymore, but how can she ignore that her ex-best friend is dating someone that's brought nothing but pain and grief to her family? But regardless of whether she's ready or not, issues will be brought to the table later that night.

* * *

"Elijah, I can't do this," Elena breathes when he parks the car outside the Mikaelson mansion.

"Yes, you can," he tells her, rubbing the pad of his thumb on her cheek. He leans forward and kisses her lightly. "No one is saying that you have to love Klaus just because he's dating Caroline. I completely understand, and partially share, your aversion to him, but Caroline is, and always has been, one of your very best friends, and I would hate to see your friendship ruined because of my brother."

Elena sighs, knowing Elijah is all kinds of right. She looks over to him and gives something of a smile. "I wouldn't be able to do this without you," she confesses, kissing him once more. And for the few seconds it takes to walk to the front door, she feels stronger because of him.

One of Klaus's hybrids, only alive because of Elena's blood, answers the doors and holds it open for them in silence. Elena's body molds against Elijah's for reassurance, because from the moment she steps in the door, she feels ill at ease. The nameless hybrid leads them to the dining area where Klaus and Caroline are laughing at some unheard joke. Caroline beams when she sees Elena and rushes over to hug her. Elena cringes away from the contact – she doesn't want to be rude, but she's honestly not comfortable. Caroline steps back awkwardly, a sadness evident in her blue eyes. Elena feels slightly guilty, but she has to remind herself that she is in the presence of the man who ripped her family apart.

Caroline clears her throat and looks back at Klaus, urging him forward. He comes to stand at Caroline's side, his arm around her waist. Elena can scarcely handle being in the same room with him, let alone seeing his arm around Caroline. There is a muscle jumping in her jaw and Elijah attempts to calm her by rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"So, supper will be ready in a few minutes. Until then, we can make ourselves comfortable in the sitting room," Klaus announces, and Elena cringes at the sound of his voice.

He leads the others into the aforementioned sitting room where Elena sits on the edge of her seat, Elijah still rubbing circles on her tense back.

Caroline clears her throat again and Elena's eyes snap up to meet hers. Caroline's eyes dart around the room and she finally speaks up. "How's Jeremy?" she asks and Elena's eyes narrow to slits. Elijah can feel her entire body grow even more tense as she spits out her answer.

"Safe . . . _now._"

Caroline swallows nervously. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, Elena?" she asks, her tone pleading.

Elena shrugs and follows Caroline into the kitchen.

As the girls walk out, Elijah and Klaus make eye contact and Elijah reveals his thoughts. "This was a terrible idea."

* * *

"Elena, what can I do to make this right? I hate what's happened to us, and I really miss you," says Caroline, her eyes watering.

Elena pretends Elijah's hand on her back for encouragement, because, truthfully, she doesn't know if she wants to make things right. She doesn't think she can get past the fact that Caroline sees something worth loving in Klaus Mikaelson.

"Caroline, I'm not going to tell you to break up with Klaus, because that would be selfish. So I'm not going to make you choose between him and me. I know that I can't do this. I can't just overlook the fact that Klaus killed Jenna, and that he's the reason why Mystic Falls is falling apart at the seams. I love you, Caroline, but everything that Klaus has done eclipses that."

Tears are falling freely from Caroline's eyes, but Elena feels better now that she's been honest with the girl.

"Elena . . .," Caroline begs, just wanting things to be okay.

"I _can't, _Caroline! Klaus has taken away almost everything good in my life!" She's shouting now and Caroline seems to shrink. She's still going at it when Elijah hurries into the kitchen.

"I think it's time we leave," he says, putting his arm around a shaking and brittle Elena. "Have a good night, Caroline."

* * *

They aren't more than halfway home when Elena starts hyperventilating. Her eyes are wide and her breathing is fast and shallow. Elijah takes her hand in his own, trying to put her at ease. He's not sure what to do for her other than hold her, so he doubles his speed and they're home in less than ten minutes. He supports her through the door, as her legs are shaking, and sits down on the couch, pulling her with him. She curls up into a ball and he covers her with a blanket, and suddenly, the tears come.

"It isn't fair," she says thickly through the tears.

"I know," he soothes, rocking her slowly.

"Jenna's dead, Jeremy's in Denver, and Stefan's a ripper, all because of him, and she _loves _him."

"I know, sweetheart," he breathes, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

Elena soon falls asleep in Elijah's arms, and he takes this time to really think things through. The woman that he loves is so broken and yet so strong. So alone and yet so surrounded by people who love her. So sad, yet so enthusiastic about life. So hurt and yet so perfect. She is sleeping restlessly and Elijah takes the opportunity to give her a pleasant, restful sleep.

He invades her dreamworld, peppered with images of Klaus, Jenna, Jeremy, and Stefan. Blood spatters everything and Caroline stands in the corner laughing. Elijah shudders internally at the horrifying nightmare, not surprised that Elena is tossing and turning. He melds the dream into a peaceful, white, sandy beach with crystal clear water and palm trees. A cool breeze hits Elena's and Elijah's skin, goosebumps rising on Elena's arms. She leans back, reveling in the sun that warms her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, and she smiles at him, kissing him on the lips, the gesture filled with more love than he's ever experienced.

When Elena wakes up, Elijah has drifted off to sleep, his arms still around her. She may not have Caroline's friendship anymore, but she has Elijah, and that is more than enough.


	13. A Bridge to Nowhere

"I am so sick of this, Nik'" cried Caroline, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Leave!"

"Caroline, I -" Klaus tried defending himself, but his wife was past reasoning. She wanted him gone, and she wanted him gone now. He hung his head, grabbing his jacket on the way out, and Caroline slammed the door behind him.

Klaus got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. He felt terribly. He'd been late one too many times, and when he was around, he wasn't there mentally. It wasn't that he didn't love Caroline - he loved her with his whole heart. He just didn't like where they were in life. He wanted kids, and she didn't. She wanted more money, and he felt they had enough.

Klaus drove down the road until he was on the long bridge that separated the county. Before he could process anything, two headlights came directly at him, sending him off the side of the bridge.

Suddenly, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The car hurtled through the air, and Klaus knew how this was going to end. The only thing he could see was Caroline, the love of his life. His car hit the water, throwing him forward on impact. He knew the doors weren't going to open, that the windows would break, so he pulled out his phone and dialed the number he knew best.

There was a knock on Caroline's door, and she could only assume who it was. Grumbling and rolling her eyes as she made for the door, she pulled it open. Her stomach dropped when she saw the two cops standing before her, holding their hats in their hands, grave looks on their scruffy faces.

"Mrs. Mikaelson?" one of the cops asked.

She nodded, swallowing worriedly.

"I'm afraid we have bad news. Your husband was killed by a drunk driver on the county bridge."

Caroline's legs trembled beneath her, and the officers gripped her arms and lowered her into a nearby chair.

Forty-five minutes later, after the officers had left, Caroline noticed her phone blinking. Through tear-filled eyes, she dialed her voicemail.

"Caroline."

She choked out a sob when she heard Klaus's voice issue from her phone.

"Caroline," he said again. "I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much, and I can't believe I pushed you away like I did. Stay strong, love. Always remember, you're beautiful, strong, and full of light. I live you, Caroline."


	14. Poison & Wine

Prompt: N/A (requested by immagoat on tumblr

* * *

Elena hadn't seen him for almost a decade. Within that time frame so many things had changed. She had finally left Mystic Falls, her three-year relationship with Damon had ended, and she had finally found herself.

And now, here she was at a friend's wedding reception and who was there but him? She wasn't sure if he'd seen her yet, as she had only just spotted him. She had known the moment she saw that suit and his hair. It was cut short again, and to be honest, she preferred it to the cut that flopped about. This was more distinguished. It suited him.

A slow song began playing, and she recognized it as "Poison and Wine". As she watched several couples get up and dance, she realized that she'd lost track of where he'd gone. Just as she noticed this, there was a tap on her shoulder.

She turned and looked up into his face. She immediately smiled. "Elijah."

One side of his mouth quirked up into a half-smile, and he held out his hand. "Would you care to dance, Elena?"

She nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

For the first part of the song, they said nothing and were rather formal in the way they danced: one of his hands on her waist, one holding hers and her other on his shoulder.

As the second verse began, Elena broke their form and she put her arms around his neck, swaying to the music. He froze for a moment before putting both of his arms around her, holding her close.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"And I you. More than you could know," he answered.

"I don't love you, but I always will," sounded through the room and Elena and Elijah swayed in time.

Elena laid her head on Elijah's shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back. When the song ended, she looked up into his eyes and he into hers. Their meeting here had been purely by chance, but neither of them would let the chance slip away.

"I fear you won't find it very easy to get rid of me," Elijah murmured as another slow song began.

The end of the reception was approaching, and soon they were the only couple left on the dance floor.

"Good," Elena replied, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.


	15. Sexi Shenanigans

Prompt: Extended version of how Stefan and Lexi ended up in the Trevi Fountain (requested by immagoat on tumblr).

* * *

"Lexi, no! There is no way!" Stefan protested after hearing what Lexi had planned for them. "That's probably a crime anyway!"

"Oh, lighten up, Stefan. It'll be fun and you know it!" Lexi taunted, wiggling her eyebrows and laughing.

"You're insane. Certifiably insane," Stefan announced, throwing up his hands and walking out of his bedroom.

"Stefan!" Lexi called after him.

Silence was his only reply. So he was ignoring her? Two could play at that game. She packed up her clothes, which were strewn about Stefan's bedroom floor and threw them into her bag. She made as much noise as possible while doing so, just to piss Stefan off and make him think she was angry with him.

Just as Lexi had finished packing up her belongings, Stefan came back into his room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying not to show his concern.

"Leaving," she answered simply.

"Leaving? Why?"

"If you won't have fun with me, I'll find someone who will," said Lexi, not looking at Stefan.

Stefan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he did so. "Is this because I won't swim in the damn fountain with you?" he breathed.

Lexi shrugged.

"Don't be mad at me," Stefan whispered.

"Swim with me," Lexi insisted.

They were both stubborn, but in the end, one of them always gave in. Lexi wasn't going to back down this time.

She turned around in Stefan's arms, brushing her lips against his. "Live a little," she said seductively. "And if we get caught, we can just compel the officers to...," she nibbled on his lower lip, "forget."

Stefan sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

After a few hours of far too much alcohol, Lexi had brought Stefan to the Trevi Fountain. For as long as they'd been in Italy, Stefan had never been to see it. Not that this was quite how he'd imagined it.

Lexi had been the first to take off her clothes and jump in. Stefan had been a bit more reluctant, as per usual. After coaxing and a bit of incentive from Lexi, he shed his clothes and jumped in after her.

Their party was cut short by three police officers, who Lexi, in fluent Italian, politely told to screw off. The couple left soon after and Lexi made good on her incentive.


	16. Family Ties

**Prompt: **Elijah is trying to save a broken Klaus (Damn you, Silas!).

Elijah pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion for the first time in what seemed like years. In reality, it had only been a few months, but nevertheless, it had been too long. He shut his car door and immediately heard a guttural yell from inside the mansion. Concerned, Elijah forgot about unpacking and rushed into the house, trying to locate the source of the yells.

He walked into Klaus's studio and saw his brother on his knees and a pair of pliers in his hands. It looked as if he were trying to gouge a hole in his back.

"Niklaus," Elijah said in greeting.

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Elijah."

"May I ask what on earth you're doing?" Elijah inquired, staring in confusion at the sight before him.

Klaus's speaking was strained and he winced often. "Silas . . . broke off the white oak stake . . . in my back and I can't . . . _reach it_!"

Klaus reached back as far as he could and shoved the pliers in his back. "I can feel it brushing against my heart!" he cried as sweat poured off his body.

Elijah sighed. "I can't leave you alone anymore, can I?"

He moved over to Klaus at the opposite end of the room and took the pliers from his brother. On the outside, he remained calm - cool even. On the inside, though, he was quite worried for his brother. Elijah didn't think he could bear to lose another sibling, even if it was the one with which he had fought the most.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked, and Klaus nodded, steeling himself for the inevitable pain.

Elijah drove, as gently as he could, the pliers deep into Klaus's back, searching for the piece of white oak stake. Klaus hissed in pain, his muscles tensing.

After tearing apart the middle of Klaus's back for nearly an hour, Elijah set the pliers down on the mantle and Klaus nearly fell to the floor.

"Niklaus, there is nothing in your back. If there was, it would have pierced your heart by now. Have you entertained the idea that Silas may have tricked you into believing he staked you?"

Klaus shook his head. "I can _feel _it, Elijah!"

"If Silas is everything I heard, getting inside the head of one of us would be easy as could be. Everything is in your head, Niklaus."

Klaus shook his head, looking up at his brother. "Impossible," he murmured. Klaus rolled his shoulders and looked back at Elijah. "The pain. . . it's gone."

"You let Silas in your head, Niklaus. Do you understand how dangerous he is now?" Elijah asked, relieved that his assumptions were correct.

"What are we supposed to do about him? What can we do if he can get in our heads, can switch bodies?"

Elijah chuckled suddenly.

"What are you laughing for?" Klaus exclaimed.

"I was just thinking, Niklaus, that that's what most people must think about you."


	17. All Is Forgiven

**A/N: **This was written as a part of elejahliciousbiatches's (on tumblr) Elejah challenge, in which you send a number and she gives you a prompt. This depressed the shit out of me.

* * *

**Prompt: **Expansion of the scene where Elijah drops Elena in the tunnels in 3x15

Elena couldn't even scream, couldn't make a sound, could scarcely breathe. The shock hadn't worn off yet. Elijah had put his arms around her waist, and for one brief, foolish moment, she had thought . . . Never mind. She needed to focus her energy on getting out of here. And breathing. That was important, too.

Elena had soon exhausted all possible escape routes. Each tunnel was a dead-end and there was no way she could climb out on her own. Her only choice was to sit against the cave wall and wait. And wait. And wait.

Finally, as the sun set, a shadow appeared at the top of the tunnel. She recognized it immediately. Elijah was back. Elena felt butterflies in her stomach. She had reason to believe Elijah would never harm her. He had, in fact, shielded her from falling into the tunnel.

"Elijah," said Elena. She wasn't angry at him. How could she be? She had been the one who lied to him and now he and his siblings were linked. If one died, they all died. She wasn't sure she could bear the thought of Elijah dying, let alone being the one who caused it. "Elijah," she said again, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this -"

Elena jumped as Elijah jumped into the tunnel and came face to face with her. "Elena," he said, and Elena felt a shiver run up her back, "I believe your intentions were pure. You were doing what was best for you and your friends, and what is best for everyone is my brother's death."

"But if Klaus dies, you die."

"I have lived for over a thousand years, Elena. I have more than lived my life."

Elena shook her head, trying to hold back her tears. "I don't want you to die, Elijah. I had a lapse in judgement. I was stupid. I never wanted you to die. I shouldn't have lied. I shouldn't have -"

"Shh," Elijah whispered, his face inches away from Elena's. "All is forgiven, lovely Elena."

Elena looked into Elijah's brown eyes and he placed his hand on her cheek, his thump wiping away her tears. On impulse, Elena laid her head on Elijah's shoulder and he held her closely. "All is forgiven," he murmured once more. He placed a small kiss on the top of Elena's head and, as quickly as he had arrived, he departed into the now dark forest.


End file.
